


Casting Doubt is Easy; Feeling it is Hard

by notherhappyending



Series: Femslash100 DrabbleTag6 [82]
Category: Lost Girl
Genre: Angst, Doubt, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Hurt, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 00:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4766486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notherhappyending/pseuds/notherhappyending
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A missing scene between Tamsin seeing Bo/Lauren together in the first half of S5 and when she confronts Bo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Casting Doubt is Easy; Feeling it is Hard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tauredhiel07](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=tauredhiel07).



> prompt - chosen

After Tamsin sees them together, she feels something foreign but entirely consuming. Though she initially takes it for jealously, she soon realizes it is a much worse sensation. It is sorrow.

She can feel the sadness permeating underneath her ribcage, dark tangled webs spreading from her heart. Anger is easy. Rage is simple. This is a complicated sensation. _This_ , she thinks, _this must be what doubt is._

The nagging sensation that she is made equally of worthlessness and failure rises, like bile, in her throat. She can taste the sadness, the uncertainty. In all her years of casting doubt, she has never truly felt it. 

Tamsin wraps her arms around herself in insecurity. She needs to find Bo, immediately. It is not enough to have her own assurance; she needs to hear it from Bo’s lips. She needs to have it in words. She needs to know that she is the chosen one. _Bo’s chosen one._


End file.
